Mail clients and online social networks are now recognized as a universal mechanism for connecting people and information in logical and organized ways, thereby enabling easy sharing of information among the users. The most common mechanisms for sharing information within such mechanisms are the inbox, wall, activity stream, timeline or profile. While these mechanisms enable one to rapidly share and receive information, the volume can be daunting and, in many cases, each user must read and responds to countless separate conversations each day. Unfortunately, this creates a significant technical problem for those who may be on copy for the messages, but not directly involved because such conversations can distract from work activity or other more important conversations, yet they cannot be ignored entirely because there may be relevant information within them that the other recipient(s) need to know.